bigbrother13fandomcom-20200215-history
Dancing with the Stars 36: Juniors
This season consisted of 13 new junior celebrities famous for their careers or families vying for the mirrorball. Contestants Scoring chart *This season celebrities could earn a possible score of 40, '''from judges '''Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Mandy Moore, '''and Bruno Toniloli.' Averages '''OUT OF 40.0' Weekly scores Individual judges' scores in the charts below (given in parentheses) are listed in this order from left to right: Carrie Ann Inaba, Len Goodman, Mandy Moore, Bruno Tonioli. Week 1: First Dances The couples danced the cha-cha-cha, foxtrot, quickstep or tango. Running order Week 2: My Jam Monday Couples had to prepare two new dances to be performed on two consecutive nights. On Monday, the couples performed routines to the favorite song of the celebrities, with one couple being eliminated at the end of the show. On Tuesday, the remaining couples performed routines to the favorite song of the remaining pro partners, with another couple being eliminated. Jazz, Jive, Salsa, Rumba, Viennese Waltz and Waltz are introduced Running order (Night One) Running order (Night Two) Week 3: Latin Night The couples danced a Latin-inspired routine; argentine tango, paso doble, and samba is introduced. Running order Week 4: Disney Night The couples performed one unlearned dance to a song from a Disney film; Paso Doble and Viennese Waltz are introduced. Contemporary is introduced. Running order Week 5: Partner Switch-Up The celebrities performed one unlearned dance with a different partner selected by the general public; due to the nature of the week, no elimination took place. Running order Week 6: Homecoming Night The couples danced an unlearned dance that symbolizes celebrating Homecoming; charleston is introduced. Running order Week 7: Most Memorable Year Night The couples danced one unlearned dance to celebrate the most memorable year of their lives. Running order Week 8: Superhero Night The couples danced an unlearned dance that represents a superhero of choice. The couples performed one unlearned dance, capturing the spirit of a specific movie genre. The couple with the highest score earned an immunity from elimination, while the rest of the couples participated in dance-offs for extra points. Running order For each dance-off, the couple with the highest remaining score picked the opponent against whom they wanted to dance. The chosen opponent was allowed to pick the dance style (Argentine Tango, Contemporary or Salsa). The winner of each dance-off earned two points. Week 9: Showstoppers Night (Quarterfinals) Couples performed one musical theatre-inspired dance and a team-up dance with another couple, which involved the celebrities dancing side-by-side to the same song (and, for a few moments, without the assistance of their pro partners) and receiving the same set of scores from the judges for the routine. Running order Week 10: Semi-Finals The couples performed an unlearned dance and a trio dance. Unlike in prior seasons, where the trios involved an eliminated pro or a member of the troupe, the trios were instead compromised of past celebrity winners and finalists; swing is introduced. Running order Week 11: Finals On the first night, the couples performed a redemption dance and a freestyle. On the second night, the couples danced a fusion dance that fused two previously learned dance styles. Running order (Night One) Running order (Night Two) Dance chart The celebrities and professional partners danced one of these routines for each corresponding week: * Week 1: Cha-cha-cha, Foxtrot, Quickstep or Tango *Week 2: Two unlearned dance (My Jam Night) *Week 3: One unlearned dance (Latin Night) *Week 4: One unlearned dance (Disney Night) *Week 5: One unlearned style (Partner Switch-Up) *Week 6: One unlearned dance (Homecoming Night) *Week 7: One unlearned dance & team dances (Most Memorable Year Night) *Week 8: One unlearned dance & dance offs (Superhero Night) *Week 9: One unlearned dance & team-up dance (Showstoppers Night) *Week 10: One unlearned dance & trio-dance (Semi-finals) *Week 11 (Night 1): Judges' redemption dance & freestyle (Top 4) *Week 11 (Night 2): 24-hour fusion challenge (Top 3)